


Your Soul Just Went Swapsies

by Unicoranglais



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicoranglais/pseuds/Unicoranglais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which someone manages to outsmart Saionji. (A Ibuki/Twogami - focused fic, with a definite onesided, flirting scene between Saionji and Tanaka - also, spoilers up to the end of Chapter One.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul Just Went Swapsies

 

“Saionji! Saionji! Saio–saio–saio–saio–saaaaaaionji!”

“You don’t need to  _yodel_ , airhead!”, the petite girl grumbles, ignoring the crabs she had been about to stomp for the time being, and turning on her heel to face the musician charging down the sand dunes towards her. It’s Ibuki, of  _course_  it’s Ibuki; but she still checks, if only for the satisfactory feeling that comes with knowing she’s right in her guess. Being a Super High School Level Dancer, Saionji’s hearing is remarkable – not that she really needs it to tell that it’s Ibuki rushing down the hill towards her, jewelry clanging and clattering louder than the saucepans on a merchant’s spooked donkey.

“Ibuki wasn’t yodeling, she was  _singing_ ”, the other girl giggles, skidding to a halt before Saionji, prancing about with both hands behind her back. “She’s a musician, she doesn’t need to yell–”

“– because your singing is far more annoying than yelling could ever be?”, Saionji asks innocently, hiding a wicked grin when the musician pouts.

“Hey, hey! Better take that back, or Ibuki won’t wanna show you what she found, mmm?”

“Hey, it’s  _true_.”

“Of course it isn– ooooh!” The girl stiffens for a moment, then relaxes. “Ibuki’s got something really important to tell you! Something mind–shattering!” She doesn’t even wait for Saionji’s response, just charges onwards, all goofy grin and big purple eyes, the exact opposite of the decidedly less friendly, decidedly more reserved girl. “Ibuki said that she’d tell the first person she saw, so guess who?” She takes two precise steps backwards, pointing at the dancer –  _was that in time?_

“Lucky me”, Saionji grumps, folding her arms and rolling her eyes in order to show that  _no_ , she doesn’t feel very lucky at all. “And I suppose you are going to tell me–”

“Ibuki found a  _bunny!_ ” With these words, The Bunny is displayed; a fluffy, dark brown affair, fast asleep in the pet carrier the girl must have taken from the abandoned (yet somehow well–stocked) store. “Isn’t he pretty?”

There is a long, stunned silence, during which Saionji wonders if she’s not seeing things. “Mm–hmm” she hums, taking a step towards the sleeping creature to feel its soft fur. She’s normally a very cruel girl, but there’s something off about the rabbit, something almost  _wrong_ ; a slight static in the air that she can’t quite brush out of her mind.Are rabbits supposed to be so quiet, so calm? She can’t remember, like she can’t remember any of the last two yea– ( _ahhh, no thinking about that, bad girl!_ ) –but the question intrigues her all the same. If any of her animal–related dances had some sort of truth to them, then the dancer’s fairly sure that wild rabbits are supposed to be a little skittish, a little bit all over the place–

“Where did you find it?”, she asks, cutting off her own train of thought in a sudden attempt to return to a more normal frame of mind. It’s not like her to  _think_ so much, and it’s probably bad for her; it throws off her rhythms, for one thing.

“Oh, I didn’t find him –  _Souda_ did, under the party table where… you know.”

Souda found the creature? Saionji frowns slightly; that loud, irritating, klutzy coward was somehow able to pick up a frightened animal? His hands were probably shaking, too; especially if it had been  _that_ table – ah, no, she needs to confirm, and so she does. “You found him under the table where… Togami…” Saionji gulps, eyes going wide; but either Ibuki doesn’t notice or doesn’t care – she glosses over that little detail, not that it exactly stops Saionji from thinking about it –( _Togami’s dead, Togami’s dead, dead deadDEADsomeoneMURDEREDitwasBLOODpinkblood_ ) – and eventually, she has to kick herself and pray Ibuki didn’t notice.

Thankfully for the other girl’s dignity, the musician doesn’t, plowing onwards as always, rambling on and on: “I know, can you believe it?  Souda picked him up and put him in the carrier, and Tanaka named him!” The musician grins broadly, thrusting the carrier right into Saionji’s face. “Meet Togami! He’s Ibuki’s new mascot!”

“You called him  _Togami?_ Ibuki, that’s–”

For a second, Ibuki’s eyes shine a little more, as though they are full of tell–tale moisture; but then the moment is gone, leaving Saionji wondering as to whether or not she imagined it. “Tanaka said that if we didn’t call ‘this magnificent creature’ Togami, he would be very angry – Ibuki’s not sure if Tanaka meant  _himself,_  or the bunny, but either way…” She gives the carrier a quick cuddle, causing the dancer to quirk an eyebrow – ( _Surely she couldn’t be this obsessed…?_ ) – but it’s not like Saionji gets a moment to even breath, before the musician is blazing onwards, her mouth going at about a million miles a hour. “And  _besides_ , Ibuki thinks that Mr. Porkfeet would have quite liked to have thought that we’d named something after him – something that Monobear can’t control.” She tilts her head to one side, brushing black bangs out of her eyes. “So, whaddaya think?”

 _Whatever!_ , is what Saionji wants to say, and nearly does.  _It’s a BUNNY, Ibuki, it’s not Togami, Togami’s never gonna come back! Get a freaking grip…_

But she doesn’t, letting the musician have her moment in an uncharacteristic show of kindness, watching her go speeding off across the dunes to show the other girls her treasure. See, Saionji might be cruel, she might well have slaughtered a good deal of those ugly, ugly crabs before Ibuki got here… but even she has her limits.

She’s not about to break someone’s heart over a rabbit.

* * *

“Tanaka?”

“Begone mortal, before I–”

“You answered the door”, Saionji whines. “You  _answered the door_ , and you’re gonna send me away?” Her eyes widen, and she sniffles a little, glancing down at the floor for a moment and then back up; the very image of an insecure teen, something that she knows that Tanaka will relate to.

“I – I –  _So_ , you dare still stand before me? Very well, then…” One bandaged hand is outstretched in her general direction, Tanaka emitting a low, animal–like grumble from deep in his throat. “I will grant you an audience with my Four Dark Gods, as tribute to your bravery. But, you must come no nearer, or you will surely–”

Saionji immediately steps inside, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. “Or…?” The dancer reaches behind her to close the door, taking advantage of the movement to run her other hand down her hips – making sure that she appears utterly sensual, yet perfectly innocent, all at the same time. She’s done it a million times, for the oh–so–slightly–perverted–but–still–adoring crowds, and she’s  _good_ ; so she’s immediately rewarded with Tanaka’s blush, his uncertain step backwards, a mumbled compliment muffled by his scarf, pulled high up over his face.

“Y–you will surely die if you deign to touch me, mortal…”, he manages at last, retreating from Saionji as she advances, swinging her hips just  _so_. She manages to drive him backwards in this way without even making contact with him; Tanaka’s hormones are definitely shaking his composure, his nervous body language so  _obvious_  a message to her. He barely dodges the couch, but is soon pressing his spine against the wall. “E–enough! I do not wish to kill, but if you dare touch me–”

“Oh, it’s fine!” With these words, the dancer stops, interrupting and yet making it sound so  _natural_ as a conversation entry. They cut an odd pair; there’s still a good meter’s worth of distance between them, Saionji standing quite naturally, as though making small talk – and of course, Tanaka is backed up into the wall, his knees even shaking a little. “I won’t touch you, see?”

“You had better not! Or the Four Dark Gods will surely–”

“Yes, yes”, Saionji immediately interrupts, her oh–so–sweet smile sundering the animal trainer’s pathetic attempt at regaining control of the situation. “I don’t know  _what_ you’re thinking, and I’m sure I really don’t wanna know, but I just wanted to talk to you – about that bunny.”

“I will… tell you all I know. But, I beseech you – for the love of all that is light and pure, please leave immediately, or you will surely be dragged into the unholy depths and feel the thousand tortures–”

“Why Togami?”

“–huh?”

Saionji makes a big show of putting her index finger to her top lip, being sure to do it ever so slowly, bringing it outwards just to watch Tanaka’s face redden a little more. “Ibuki didn’t really know, so I wanted to ask you. Why did you name it Togami?” She tilts her head to one side, big eyes looking him up and down. “Such a magnificent, clever man like you must have had his reasons…”

He looks away, tugging his scarf up even further over his face. “Th–thankyou.”

She smiles again, even giggles a little; enjoying his discomfort. “It’s true. Will you tell me about the rabbit?”

“ I – I suppose I named it Togami, because…” Tanaka glances her way, then immediately looks away again, desperately attempting to regain some level of composure and failing miserably. “…because he  _is_ Togami. That rabbit is cursed. But – no, forget this information immediately, lest its dark potent rot your brain!”

“Oh, that sounds bad!”, Saionji simpers, both perfect little hands going to her mouth for a moment, before she stares at her feet. “You haven’t told anyone else, have you?”

“No, never would I tell any of those simple, weak, mortal souls…”

Saionji’s hips sway again, and she takes another step closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Will it be our little secret, then? I’m good at keeping secrets…”

Tanaka licks his lips nervously, flattening himself further against the wall with his arms stiff against his sides. “I – I have only told Ibuki and Souda of this matter. Ibuki’s dedication to her cause received due reward, and Souda… he was the first to pick up the thing. His and Togami’s souls could well switch when the sun goes down, and it is surely my duty to inform him of such a danger, in order to best prepare his pathetically weak mortal mind. But they have both sworn the sacred oath of secrecy to the Four Dark Gods, that they will never–”

And then Saionji’s gone without so much as a thankyou, an orange blur speeding off to find Ibuki, the echoes of her giggles being all that is left behind of her ever arriving.

_What a simpleton._

Now, all the dancer must do is wait for tonight – and if she is correct in her guess, there could be a little romance in the air. Oddly enough, she even wants it to happen; Saionji might be cruel, but after the way he died, she reckons that it’s about time Togami caught a little break of sorts…

* * *

Nightime comes, and with it comes dinner; the fourteen of them filing into the hotel to wait for their meal, and wish that Togami and Hanamura were still with them. Knowing that they were the ones who caused Hanamura to die such a painful death makes it no better; the atmosphere inside the room is decidedly gloomy as a result, many of the others staring blankly into the distance, or else making quiet conversation.

Saionji, however, goes in with a different frame of mind. She snarks, making jokes at Tsumiki’s expense , she lifts the group’s mood a little with her constant chatter – but for the most part, she watches Souda. The transition from jittery, cowardly mechanic to upright young heir is so sudden and so swift that even Saionji almost misses it; the moment when Souda’s back straightens, and he looks about himself with something resembling bemused confusion; before he glances down at himself, realizes what must have happened, and instantly something seems to  _click_ inside him. Saionji’s mouth falls agape at the sight – not because of the soul–swap, she’d imagined as much from what Tanaka had said – but because in a heartbeat, the imposter is performing a scarily good Souda impersonation, slouching and shaking with nerves a little. He keeps his head down, certainly, and he  _is_ a little quiet; but that’s to be expected – Togami is likely to still be a little confused about what just happened. Somehow, he’s managing, and adapting very fast to his new body – his acting skills are absolutely flawless, and if the dancer had blinked at the wrong moment, she feels that she might have missed the change.

Well… until the food shows, that is.

Instinct, unfortunately, gets the best of him – no sooner have the plates hit the table, than the mechanic is stuffing himself with food in a uncharacteristically messy fashion, Ibuki rushing to his side immediately (the rabbit, meanwhile, has its ears flat against its head, Tanaka looking very worried as he pets it). Saionji watches with a slight smile as she catches some of Ibuki’s words – _“Togami, you’re just like always, only pretty now”_ – the girl, as predicted, really is head–over–heels for him, and she can see the mechanic wavering, allowing her to kiss him and fondle him and even feed him with a spoon, even if he seems to be more interested in the food than anything else. Doing her part, she gives them a little privacy; nonchalantly switching off the lights and tripping Tsumiki to cause a ruckus.

_It’s about time you caught a break, Mr. Porkfeet._

And so she waits for a little while, standing casually with one hand over the light switch, listening to the soft giggles and murmurs amidst the general chaos; until eventually, too many people calm down, and she’s forced to turn the lights back on, revealing Souda and Ibuki in – just as she hoped – a truly bizarre position. The mechanic, for some bizarre reason, appears to be spread-eagled atop the table, whilst the girl is wearing night–vision goggles in order to spoon food into his mouth, eyes full of nothing but adoration (and maybe tears, as she whispers that she’s so glad Togami’s back). They’re so happy together, lost in their own little world, and Saionji feels an odd sense of pride at the sight of the two of them, doing this because ultimately the dancer allowed them to…

…or at least, they’re doing that, right up until they realize that the rest of the room has noticed what they are doing.

Saionji’s pretty sure that bunnies don’t growl, but the one in Tanaka’s arms makes a damn good attempt at it.

"Souda. You seem to be rather hungry…" Kuzuryuu murmurs; eyes abruptly narrowing. "Have you perhaps forgotten your _manners?_ ”

"IF HE WANTS TO EAT, LET HIM EAT!" Nidai roars. "WE MUST ALL SLEEP WELL, EAT WELL, SHI-"

"-iiiiiiuuuuut up!", Saionji yowls. "No-one wants to hear  _that_ again! So gross!”

Souda – no,  _Togami_ – grins sheepishly, sliding off the table. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. I can explain, Sonia–”

–and then he collapses; falling flat on his face with a dreamy smile, Tanaka muttering under his breath to the rabbit. “Something about knowing what you were doing? Foolish mortal!”

Hinata tenses with Ibuki’s yelp of terror, rushing over to the mechanic’s side. “H-hey! Are you all right?”

“That’s my line!”, Komaeda smirks, sauntering towards the youth; only to be stopped by Owari’s blocking arm.

“Don’t. Even. Try.”

"He’s not breathing!",Tsumiki blurts, both hands going to Souda’s chest and pressing hard. "Someone, breathe into his mouth!"

"Will that even help?" , Saionji grumbles, careful to stay in–character as she sneers at Tsumiki’s attempts to revive Souda; but then Nidai is there, rudely shoving her aside. "Here! I’ll-"

"Careful, y–you’ll… you might over-inflate his lungs!", the SHSL nurse squeaks, pushing down again on the unconscious mechanic. It’s total chaos; everyone is talking and arguing, rocked out of the initial shock by Ibuki’s sobs and Tsumiki’s desperation.

"Lungs are no match for SPIRIT!" , the coach roars, thumping the patient hard, before breathing heavily into the boy’s mouth.

"That’s besides the point!", Maizono growls. “ _Honestly_ –”

"It’s so great to see you all running after hope again!"

“K–Komaeda?”  Saionji snickers; that was Hinata, of course. After all, who else would say his name like  _that?_ That said, Komaeda’s getting far too close to Souda for comfort, mad green eyes alight with a strange sort of energy as he mumbles things about despair and hope under his breath – and so, the dancer is rather cheered to hear the little conversation from somewhere towards the back of the  group:

_"Please, Hinata – can I punch him?"_

_"Be my guest, Owari."_

"Yes, yes, yes! This is quite the despair-inducing incident! I do hope that with it, you’ll all show me your bright ho–"

"SHUUUUUT UUUUP!"

**WHAM!**

"Uh-oh!" Saionji giggles, delicate hands going to her mouth. "Looks like Komaeda might need a nurse now, too."

Sonia draws herself upright, her voice high with nerves. “Owari! Please control yourself!”

"H–hey! It was only a  _little_  punch!”

Thankfully, Souda sits up at that point, gasping for air, gagging when he realizes that Nidai has at some stage locked lips with him. “Wh-what just… I… uh…”

"Oh, hey! Are you all right?"

"Komaeda, will you stop that alrea-"

**WHAM!**

"There you go, he should stop now!", Owari grins, laying the pale boy’s unconscious body on the floor in a manner that’s decidedly too cheerful for her; it gives the blonde shivers down her spine. "Good to have you back, Souda."

"Souda… you mean… me…"

"Well,  _yeah_. Ibuki reckons you’ve been you the entire time.” She’s lying through her teeth, Souda surely knows that, but he doesn’t call her out.

"I-I’m…  _Urk!_ " The mechanic immediately begins coughing. "H-he made me eat so  _much!_ I mean,  _I_  ate so m-” The coughing turns to retching, before Souda is roughly grabbed by Nidai and hauled towards the door.

"Please, Souda! Let your reserves of will-"

"Er, I… I don’t think you should, erm, handle him quite like that, h-he’ll surely…"

“HE’S A MAN! AND A LITTLE RETCHING IS NO MATCH FOR MANLINE–”

"Waaaaaugh!", the mechanic screams – and with that, goes his dinner.

“…do that.”

"Well, at least he was sick all over Komaeda, and not someone we actually care about."

 _"Owari_ , what did I tell you before? _”_ , Sonia groans.

“Sorry!”

* * *

It takes some time for the commotion to die down, the others retreating to their rooms one by one. Saionji follows them out, but pauses thoughtfully for a long moment, lingering just outside the doorway to listen to Tanaka’s and Ibuki’s soft conversation.

“Will he be there again tomorrow night? Will he? Willhewillhewillhewillwillwillwillheeee?”

“Most likely–”, the breeder growls under his breath; “–so long as  _you_ , mortal, don’t give this magnificent rabbit a heart attack with your overbearing presence!” He stalks away, pulling his scarf over his face as he passes Saionji; not that she really cares. She’s got something to say to someone else, and so she says it, stepping back into the almost–empty room to talk to the lone girl holding her rabbit.

“Ibuki–”

To her surprise, a sly smile is her greeting, the musician grinning from ear to ear. “You turned off the lights, didn’t ya? Ibuki knew it, the look on your  _face!_ ”

Saionji blinks, confused for a moment. “Well… maybe?”

The girl claps her on the back as she prances past, nearly knocking the smaller girl over. “Yup, Ibuki knew it! That’s why she told you, yeah?” She waves. “You heard Tanaka, right? Same time tomorrow, Ibuki’s counting on you when Togami’s soul goes swapsies!” And then: “Iiiibukiii’s counting ooon youuuu, ooh, that’s a nice melody…”

_It was… a setup?_

Never before did Saionji imagine that airhead Ibuki Midoa could possibly have been so clever.

But now?

Well, let’s just say that she’s changed her mind.

**END**


End file.
